The Ash Wars
The First Ash War The first war began in the second year of the first era after Mortivic Onsal died mysteriously in his sleep. Later it would be discovered that he was assassinated by his own best friend. However, by the time this was discovered said friend had already been killed in battle. After this assassination several factions of wyrmkins broke off from their King's rule and started building their own kingdoms. This eventually led to many different holds being established throughout Yiizmar. When the many kingdoms saw their own lack of resources, war broke out. Over simple things at first, then the false Kings grew tired of having to invade other holds just for the water or food they needed for their people to survive. At first it seemed this would be just another war. When the Belzon family was murdered in their own home, it seemed to spark the fire of war and all of Yiizmar was out for blood. This was likely due to the Belzons being a very old family, dating back to the very first of Yiizmar's tribes. This war ended in the eighth year of the first era shortly after a young Velton Belzon was taken in by his only living relative. The Second Ash War The second ash war began in the eighth year of the first era nearly six hours after the last had come to its end. One of the old tribes wanted blood after discovering what truly happened to the old King and blamed a rogue faction of Yiizmar's own armada. By this time Velton Belzon had turned nineteen years of age and had been escorted to a long forgotten place where a rebellion brewed, a rebellion that would help reforge a once great nation. At first Velton's rebellion only attacked for resources and to keep enemies at bay. Then they turned their attention to many of Yiizmar's fortresses. The first was none other than Fort Navaru. From this stronghold they were able to fight back against the remaining Kings of Yiizmar. His Commanders insisted on spreading their influence to other fortresses, and Velton didn't argue, he knew they had more knowledge of war than he could ever hope to have. After claiming Fort Setrium and Fort Guuntor the ground word had been laid. Many people saw this young wyrmkin's rise as a sign from Malla herself. Many warriors flocked to the rebellion, though this also allowed the false Kings knowledge of both his survival and the rebellion. The King of Piazog and the King of Yiltomber chose to attack the three fortresses. They thought this rebellion to be unprepared for such an attack. Fortunately for Velton, his Commanders knew what they were doing since most of them had served the old King. The second war ended in the tenth year of the first era after the rebellion successfully defended their territory against the false Kings. The Third Ash War The third ash war began in the tenth year of the first era when Velton Belzon grew tired of gathering the rebellion's strength. He ordered his army to take Piazog. His Commanders laughed at this since such a city had never fallen before, but they didn't know that city like he did. Originally being born there he knew several hidden pathways in and out of the city. After laying out his plan to them, they agreed to invade Piazog. The battle for his first city didn't take very long as no one, not even the older wyrmkins, knew about the hidden pathways. After taking the city Velton found himself with some real territory. He didn't feel the need to crown himself King, he only vowed to end the bloody ash wars. When word spread about Piazog being taken and a false King being executed by hanging, the remaining false Kings decided to finally take the rebellion seriously. This meant that every other fortress and city within Yiizmar's borders wouldn't be so easily invaded. Though, this didn't stop the rebellion from taking Fort Moltorm. After taking Balaborf and Fort Sallace the rebellion found itself spread too thin. So Velton turned his attention to the rogue faction of the old King's army, the very same people who murdered his family. They were locked away in a place no false King dared to take. Velton and his Commanders marched a small army of warriors to Narkothia Prison where they were met by the old King's adviser. When met by the one who survive the attack on the Belzon family's home, the adviser sneered. So a trial took place, a trial that would settle an argument. Velton Belzon ended the adviser's life with his bare hands and even ripped out the man's spine to take as a trophy. This war ended in the twentieth year of the first era, soon after Velton reinforced much of his territory with the now dead adviser's army. It's said that when the third war ended the rebellion's leader began dreaming of Yiizmar's crown. The Fourth Ash War The fourth, and final ash war began in the twentieth year of the first era. It didn't begin like most other ash wars, no. This was began because of a mistake. The false King of Yiltomber blamed the rebellion for causing Mount Kalzar to produce more ash than it usually does. This only angered Velton Belzon. After declaring war against the false Kings he and his Commanders came up with a plan. With their abundance of resources they laid claim to and restored The Arena of Souls. It's unknown when Velton challenged the false King to single combat within Yiizmar's oldest arena, but such a challenge isn't easily avoided. The Duel of Kings took place soon after and the false Kings were thrown into the lava never to be seen again. The fourth ash war ended in the twenty first year of the first era once the rebellion disbanded and Velton Belzon was invited to Yiltomber.